dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Lorraine
Apperance cross1.png cross2.png cross3.png cross4.png cross9.png eb44295cfcd124f147e6b65f0756fefd.jpg cross11.png Behavior/Personality Adam is very much a recluce. He does poorly in social situations and is happier alone in lab or in his father's study. He finds a semblance of confidence behind a mask, behind an online avatar, or inside his suit. He takes on a new personality with a new sense of bravado whereas in any normal situation he'd barely be able to speak. His ineptitude nearly to a level comparable to autism. Roleplay Allignment A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. Adam is doing what he thinks is right. For all of his experiements he thinks he's bettering the world and working to bring about a new peace. 'Occupation/Class' Company Board Member and trust fund baby, Student, Researcher 'Fighting Style' ''Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Street fighting '''Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Whispers in the Dark Adam is for all intents and purposes human. His omega gene is unremarkable and has produced no recorded power. He has no official training in chi or in spellcasting (though, he has considerable knowledge of the occult). While incredibly gifted he isn't even regarded as a genius in his own field. It has less to do with his intelligence but his ability to formulate an original thought. What really makes Adam special are the unsolicited communications he receives in the dead of the night. These words come in the darkest and loneliest of times. When ever his eyes close he can feel the sensation of being watched. The nature of the whispers is completely unknown and its message equally unclear. Whether it was literal insanity or a real voice from a hyper plane were even uknown. It is less coherent thought and written word and more a sensation of emotions and images. Things that had flooded Adam's brain his entire life that he was only recently able to cobble together into a real world thought. Adam realized that what he was being given were tremendous insights into a whole new level of technology. Leaps and bounds were covered in no time at the family owned medical firm. New genetic information and growth methods of growing and cloning organic material. Most remarkable among these advancements is the method to grow living organisms capable of producing and harnessing a new form of energy unknown to science. Adam is convinced that these messages are coming from some benevolent source intent on helping the human race. 'The Golem' Golem – Shapeless mass formed from the very Earth. Creations that almost quite literally crawled from the dreams and nightmares that haunt Adam every night. In every moment his eyes are closed. These constructs have become an obsession that only completing them can satisfy. Even then, Adam seaks nothing but the utmost level of perfection. The name of the whole lot is thematically appropriate. They are literally made from the Earth. They're as much technology as they are biology. Their DNA diametrically opposing and composed of what are traditionally considered inorganic compounds rather than the organic chemicals conventional life is made of. As such they are still very much alive. They have cells, DNA, organs, blood, blood vessels, the whole lot of it. They are just composed of a different chemical makeup that is coincidentally compatible with human genetics (I can explain more if needed). Things like courser and stronger minerals are used and even metals making an overall stronger entity. Even the technology developed to create them is in some way a living thing; a maturation chamber, cocoon, and mining apparatus all in one. It converts raw materials into usable substances and genetic material. If left alone the growth pods could even consume raw dirt, rocks, and plant matter in order to produce a specimen at a drastically reduced rate of growth. Like the myth Adam's golems are very much the same. Things he considers soulless constructs but living and shaped from the very ground itself. Tools and gifts from some otherworldly power in much the same way golems were a gift from God to the Hebrew people. A comparison Adam didn't make on his own but rather an interpretation from the whispers in the dark. Similarly, the names of all the various models are biblically derived. These terms include but are not limited to the Gibborim, Rephaim, Nephilim, Re'em, Amarite, Emim, Zuzim, Behemoth, Leviathon, Tsepha, and Tanniym. Some are beasts, some are very much like men. Most astounding thing about these creations isn't their chemical composition and unique cell structure. It's the way their biology is specifically keyed in to tap into a new type of energy. Unknown to Adam that this energy is in fact arcane in nature. Eldritch might channeled from some extra-dimensional source and fueling these monsters. Because of these they do not need to eat, drink, even breath. They are wholly sustained by this energy. The information on how was passed along to Adam in his dreams like everything else. It's even so peculiar in that the coding language for all of their programming is also eldritch in origin. Spells, long dead languages, untranslated symbols, the very language of the physical universe, all turned into a computer language that operates the machines. Things Adam has no right understanding. In a way he doesn't; his work largely a matter of copy and paste. The technology that created these monstrosities isn't directly marketed. These things were all a hidden project performed by Adam himself with his own private funds. He did, however, find a way to turn the technology into revenue in the form of prosthetics, synthetic organs, lab grown blood, even usable drugs that directly offset the cost of his private work. It was these inventions when first launched that brought the attention of the Board and they are currently attempting to find out Adam's secrets. As of yet even their most brilliant scientists and researchers have been unable to even scratch the surface on these creations. While the abilities of the prosthetics depends on their functionality and cost all of the complete Golem all share these same basic qualities: *Regenerative Healing Factor *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Magical Energy Manipulation *Science-Magic Mixture *Organic Exoskeleton *Organic Weapons Any additional abilities are specific to individual unit types. Finally, in order to control or link to the Golem it requires an implant directly into the brain stem. At present time Adam is the only person with one of these implants. As such he can communicate directly to any one of them. 'Weapon of Choice' Jeeves and Fido – Two unique golem types Adam has developed for everyday use. Entities that can stay with him virutally anywhere he goes as permanent fixtures. They are first and foremost his defenders. They do work for him and run errands and work as assistants to him. Finally, they are his weapons to yield as he sees fit. Jeeves This humanoid golem stands roughly seven feet tall. When performing every day tasks it wears a disguise as an attempt to avoid alarming anyone. Despite its ability to generate both ranged and melee weapons it comes equipped with a variety of mundane munitions to help preserve energy and personal resources. Like many of the larger and combat orientated Golem it is capable of accepting Adam (and other authorized users) as a pilot by expanding a naturally occurring hollow cavity. In this capacity it switches from a bodyguard and drone to a form of semi-biological power armor. When other people can occupy this space only those with an implant can link directly to the golem to control it and access its senses. Though, unless otherwise instructed anyone kept inside is kept alive by the golem's built in life support system. In addition to the standard munitions (will vary depending on circumstances) Jeeves is capable of generating a variety of claws, blades, and spikes for melee. It can also generate spine or quill launchers to act as ranged weapons. The projectiles are grown within and but in limited supply. Their usage can vary from basic barbed spike to poisoned needle to even explosive dart. At max power the quills can even be launched at hypersonic speeds. Fido Fido is only operated as a drone. It can't accept a pilot at all and can't carry any weapons intended for human use. It stands roughly four feet at the shoulder in addition to the storage rack upon its back. It can grow the same biological weapons Jeeves can. The Car A custom built piece. Very expensive, armor plated, and complete with all the latest entertainment and communications technology. Also includes GPS tracking. Allies/Enemies The Board: They are investigating Adam. They feel he is too weak and inexperienced to continue working wtih the company and are finding ways to both steal his work and force him out of the company. 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Intelligence " Your Story " TBA 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1